


I’ve Been Told I Have Magic Fingers

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Gordizz, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic!Gordizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Gordie’s back hurts, and a nice massage from Grizz Visser leads to the two cuddling and watching Star Wars—what better way could the end of a long day go?





	I’ve Been Told I Have Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PLATONIC. I DO NOT SHIP GORDIE AND GRIZZ ROMANTICALLY. I mean, you can I can’t stop you nor will I judge you, but I legit say platonic in this multiple times so like if you’re coming here in hopes of being able to see it romantically you might have to be able to ignore certain words. Anyways… enjoy!!!

“Hey, Grizz? Can I ask you a favor?” Gordie’s voice was soft yet strained, and slightly muffled. The tall, outdoorsy boy curiously stepped into the Pressman’s living room, where the voice had originated from, with his eyebrows drawn in worry. “You can totally say no, too.”

Gordie was displayed on the seashell blue couch, dark messy hair just barely missing the soft white carpet, legs draped over the head cushions, and his back was arched as if he were trying to make himself into a bridge. “Dude… are you alright?”

Grunting as he fell and shifted into a sitting position, the boy then slumped miserably. “My back aches so bad, and I can’t find the massager I borrowed from Allie. I’ve been trying to find a way to do it myself, but all I have ended up doing is making blood collect near my head.”

“Why didn’t you ask me? I’m great at massages,” Grizz laughed lightly to himself as he pointed towards the sofa and demanded, “lay flat with your head just before the armrest.” Immediately, Gordie complied and Grizz crawled up into the empty space around his legs. Biting down on his lower lip, he tossed around the question that might sound weird and arousing, which isn’t what he wanted. “This may be a bit awkward, but do you mind if I sit on your thighs or something so I can have easier access to your back?”

“You need to sit on my ass, don’t you?” Gordie strained his neck to look back at Grizz, who shyly gazed around the room to avoid his big brown goofy eyes. “We’ve platonically cuddled, and my back hurts like a bitch—do whatever the hell you need to do.”

“Okay,” Grizz murmured in embarrassment, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he maneuvered his body to where he needed to be. Gordie had already had his shirt off long before he had come in, so all he had to do was curl his fingers into a fist and begin rolling his knuckles along the boy’s back. “Just relax, and if it ends up hurting, let me know, alright?”

“Mmhm-mmhm,” Gordie muttered, closing his eyes. “Wow, I already feel so much better and you just started.”

“I’ve been told I have magic fingers,” Grizz snickered, “everyone in my family would come to me when their back hurt, or they simply wanted a massage. It came to a point where I began making them pay for it. Used that money to buy myself a shit ton of books, and therefore hide from them in the public library.”

“Hide?”

Grizz swallowed harshly, “nothing, just drop it for now, okay? Some other time.”

Gordie nodded to tell him that it was alright, and that would change the subject. “Man, we haven’t had a platonic cuddle forever, huh? Is it because Sam would get jealous?”

“Sam? Jealous? He doesn’t get jealous,” Grizz laughed, “we haven’t done anything because we’re busy—at least, I am. Going back and forth to that farm, man… my feet are dead.”

“First of all, Sam is extremely jealous! Remember that time he walked in late at night and we had fallen asleep on one another after that movie? He didn’t say anything until you left to go to the bathroom and he was wondering if I was trying to steal you from him,” Gordie explained, shaking his head fondly at the memory. “I told him that I have no feelings for you and that sometimes we just… end up like that sometimes and it’s totally platonic.”

“Seriously? Wow, I never knew he did that,” Grizz whispered in awe, “i’m sorry.”

“No, it’s totally fine. I get it, really. He likes you a lot,” Gordie smiled, “don’t let go of that. Of what you two have—it’s genuine and real and I would kill to have a relationship like you two do.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Grizz switched to stretching his hands out and hitting the sides of his pinkies onto Gordie’s back, drumming to a silent beat in his head. Because of that, his voice shook as he spoke. “Hey, so I put in a request to have a movie marathon on Friday. You better be there.”

“What movie?”

“Star Wars. I finally found the last DVD, and it’ll also help me find my fellow nerds,” Gordie stated, “so you are going and you are being my wingman, alright?”

“I haven’t even seen Star Wars, and am I your wingman because i’m gay?”

“First of all, you are not my wingman because you’re gay and women tend to like gay men, you’re my wingman because you are trustworthy and by being with me, they will feel more comfortable with me and overlook my nerdiness. Second of all, you haven’t seen Star Wars? Dude, if I have to drag you there myself, you are going to the marathon. You know, if it’s approved.”

“Alright—”

“Actually, no, I can’t wait for them to accept it. We’re watching it right now,” Gordie demanded, swatting Grizz’s large hands away as he sat up and looked up to the tall boy. “Cancel your plans, we’re having a platonic cuddle-and-watch-Star-Wars day.”

Grizz chuckled, “do I have any choice in this?”

“No, you do not.”

“Alright, fine… I will go gather some snacks while you get the movies, but if Sam gets mad, i’m not saving you,” Grizz sighed dramatically, balancing himself off of the couch and into the kitchen. “Hey, do you want Big Texas Cinnamon Rolls and Arizona Tea?”

Throughout the first movie, Grizz was absolutely entranced into the storyline. Gordie watched his friend, his big soft eyes darting across the screen drinking in every little detail. Because he was focused on watching his friend’s first, genuine reaction to a movie that he loved, Gordie was able to notice Grizz’s hand mindlessly playing with his dark hair—he knew that it wasn’t anything romantic, it was simply wanting something to touch. That’s really how they ended up as platonic cuddle buddies, just craving the warmth of another person without the pressures of romance.

Gordie glanced over at the doorway, waving meekly at Sam and Allie who leaned against the threshold as they watched the scene before them curiously. Pulling his hand away to be able to sign to Sam, Grizz flinched at the sudden lack of contact.

“Grizz hasn’t seen Star Wars, so we’re having a marathon while we have time,” Gordie smiled gently, before looking down at his bare chest. “And before you ask, Grizz gave me a massage because my back has been killing me and he offered to help. So, Sam, please refrain from angrily signing at me for stealing your boyfriend when that’s not what i’m trying to do.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, “i’m not.”

“We’re just platonic cuddle buddies…” Grizz paused the movie, yawned, and rubbed his eyes. “Do you want to join us?”

“I am not cuddling with Allie,” Gordie teased, “nobody gives off your warmth.”

“That sounded really gross,” Grizz snickered, shaking his head, “and this couch is big enough for all four of us to be cuddle buddies.”

“Neither of you deserve to cuddle with Sam.”

“I’ll proudly take Allie’s warm embrace. She smells better,” Sam poked his tongue out before the two fell into the other side of the couch. “So… give us a quick rundown of what’s happened so far?”

Gordie jokingly poked Grizz on the chest, “you can tell who isn’t a nerd because they haven’t watched this movie twenty million times.”

“But that includes me—”

“I said what I said.”

“Just press play, Gord.”


End file.
